<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Nos To Happy Hypotheticals by intothecest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159149">Hard Nos To Happy Hypotheticals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothecest/pseuds/intothecest'>intothecest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Letterkenny (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alliteration, Alphabet Aerobics, Brother/Sister Incest, Drunk Sex, F/M, Monologue, POV Second Person, cold open</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothecest/pseuds/intothecest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're spending some alone time with your sister the other daaaaaaay......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katy &amp; Wayne (Letterkenny), Katy/Wayne (Letterkenny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard Nos To Happy Hypotheticals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently I'm the appropriate adviser to anyone anxious to avoid an accidental abomination--according to authorities at least. I'm not assured I agree.</p><p>But back up. To begin, you've been in the barn, bales of barley being a bit of bother. By-and-by, being bushed, you break for beers, and before getting back to backbreaking, </p><p>Choring, chose to chat, chew the fat, and in the course of your conversation Katy casually complains about craving toe-curling, and you keep your lips closed but her comment causes you to consider your own current carnal curtailment, and... can confirm. Course, you could have chosen to choke the chicken, crass as that comparison can be, and cruel to chickens, and currently can't help but contemplate that course of action could have circumvented a coming catastrophe.</p><p>Day done, Dan and Daryl depart on dates, and due to the dullness you decide to not desist in day-drinking, and that decision was decidedly dicey. Delaying dinner to drink as a duo doesn't denote dancing with the devil, but when your drinking buddy is your dad's daughter, don't deny a danger that diminished discernment'll lead to doing deeds that a degen would find dubious.  </p><p>Excuses. "Evading embarrassing erotic entanglements is easy, even inebriated," everyone else envisages, but enough extenuating effects and it's easy to experiment and engage in an exciting emprise.</p><p>Fermentation, facilitated by frustration, can fan the flames of feelings frequently foreign for family, forment foolish fucked-up fantasies fitting folk forsake.</p><p>Gus N' Bru guzzled, good judgment guillotined, guilt gone, gagged by gregariousness, even good guys get goony.</p><p>Hesitate to say, hearing her harp on her hornyness while hazy-headed heats up your hormones and turns what had to be a Hard No into a happy hypothetical, if you don't halt there your honour can get hampered enough in the heat of the moment to do something hasty that you might hate yourself for when the hangover hits.</p><p>Inappropriate! It is, indubitably, but... impaired, ideals get incapacitated and incendiary ideas infiltrate and ignite, and, it seems, even I might... imply an invitation to incest. </p><p>Just a jest, you justify at this juncture, until you jerk your jaw her way and judge her jubilation just as she jumps you in your jeans.</p><p>'Kay. 'Kay. 'Kay.  You ken that this is Katy, your kin, but off-keel you can't keep from kindling the kerfluffle, kicking off a kinky kin kitchen kiss.</p><p>Let loose a little, but still looked to let it be the last. Even liquored up, laced, her lurking on your lap, you're not liable to leave the laws of Letterkenny to lead the Lannister lifestyle as all-out lovers, so you loiter... long enough for her to say, "loosen up, lover" and lean in for a long lingering lubricating lip-lock and lordy, learning you liked her licker on your lips, or likewise, you lose a lifetime of logic to lust</p><p>Maintaining the make-out, your mouths meet merrily multiple times. Your mitts meekly move up her midsection, massage mildly, making her moan. You muse that she might be making a mountain of a molehill but and she immediately moves to minimize the material impeding her mammaries and your manhood makes like a mainsail.  </p><p>Now you're not a newbie to nearly naked Katy but <i>nearly<i> and <i>nude</i> are nothing near. Nipples and nethers are a new notion. Notwithstanding neighbouring nighttime nooks, nor has Katy often seen you in anything naughtier than a nightshirt. Now you know she wants you to nix your normal flannel, notice her nudging buttons. I'll not narrate the negotiations needed for nakedness but they were not nominal.  </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Out of opportunities to opt out of awkwardness over omelettes anon, your own opinions oscillating, you obey an impulse and offer oral. She honours your offer and of course you give her orifices a once-over before obliging an oral onslaught worthy of ovation. Over time her oohs and ohs transpose into overwhelming orgasm as she is overcome. Only... our Odyssey isn't over.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Panting from her peak, Katy pulls you up prepared for progression of passion, proposing, "Pitter Patter..." and puncturing your plan to pacify this before you pass a point of no return. Perhaps <i>playing</i> at perversion was permissible, when plastered on Puppers, but the prime prohibition was probably penetration... but pleasuring her pussy put your pecker in a precarious position and perforce you were prepared not to be a poopy-pants, provided prostate play isn't part of the plan... perhaps that's hypocritical, plenty partake, but it's a personal prohibition that's pretty powerful. Pitter Patter, you push in.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Quite quickly you acquire a quota of quakes and quivering over a quarter-hour.   </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Reaching the regular result of rhythmic relations you recline, not relaxed, as regret was rearing up to reprimand and rebuke your recklessness... when your sister, resting in your arms, reveals that this randy rendezvous reflected a regular reverie for her, that she reckoned was irrealisable, and requests you readjust your relationship, or, once recharged, revisit this recreation right away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Since you shouldn't see your sister as sexy... surely you shouldn't sign up for subsequent sessions of sinning sibling sex. Still...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tasting the taboo's so treacherous because it ain't too hard to take another bite. Temptation you haven't tried is tinged with trepidation that in truth it's not a turn on. But your token tumble turned out too titillating, and tantalizing to think you could try it twice, thrice, or long term. Though, true, taming temptation's no trick when you're not tanked, you're terrified that your true tastes might turn up when tipsy, therefore the tack to take is to turn teetotaler.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Un</i>acceptable. Ultimately you unite on an unique, utilitarian, understanding. Katy suggests you be undeterred in your unusual unions, unimpaired, until no urges are unsatisfied and, under the umbrella of ubiquity, you can be unconcerned under the influence. You understand both your motives may be ulterior, but it's useless to argue.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vigilance is a very valid reason to avoid festive beverages as you vent your vulgar vices... one voyeur and your deviance is revealed and you're on the verge of vociferous vituperation. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Well it's weird to the rest of the world but you wager it's worth the risk.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>X-rated experimentation is extra risky but it's also exciting, exhillirating, and so excusable to risk exposure or exile for someone as exceptional as Katy who exceeds all your exes, so you'll explore this exotic experience, but you don't expect it's for everyone. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yeah, you'll yield your usual sense of propriety for this yearning, and as a yeoman you can use any yarn to get some you-and-her time with no yokels in yelling-distance. Yet even if you're eyed playing your full-contact yoga, you're not yellow, you can lay into any yahoos who might yammer about you and Katy or say a single 'Yuck.' Same applies for voyeurs of your soliloquy.  So... </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Zip it.  Zero fucks to give.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>